dnd_cormyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Session Notes
Here is a rough guide on what happened in each session. Feel free to update and correct as appropriate. Session 0.5 Ja'mie, Robb and Jormek met Adalea in the Weeping Eye tavern, located in the floating city of Marsember. Adalea, a little elf girl, took them to meet Mr Feung, who they had heard was interested in procuring magical salvage from the Floating City debris. They traded a magical spice punch for information on a Shadowvarian vessel that had appeared on the Dragonmere Lake. Mr Feung gave the location to Addy, and the group set off early the next morning. Finding the vessel upturned, Jormek and Ja'mie smashed a hole in the hull, allowing ingress to the lower deck, where they found crates of foodstuffs and assorted trade goods. They located a cell, with the remains of two Cormite prisoners. During this investigation, a hatch was opened partially, allowing water to enter the chamber. Robb was able to plug the holes in the cell door, preventing the water from flooding the vessel completely. The party made their way to the next deck up (the first deck, with the boat being upside-down) and came across an assortment of salvage: weapons, items, all strewn around the deck from the action of the waves. Robb dove into the water to see what was there, and found a Giant Octopus. He managed to escape and the Octopus escaped. They went through a submerged door and entered the captain's quarters, which remained mostly dry, but did not contain very much of note. A hatch in the floor (ceiling) led to a secret compartment in which they heard knocking. Ja'mie sensed undead in the room, and they entered with trepidation. Addy saw a coffin attached to the ceiling (floor) that was made of solid gold, with a glass lid. Inside there was a body - but it was not as decomposed as you expect. Entering the room, Robb was attacked by some Shadows, and severely affected. Jormek was able to drive three of them off, while Ja'mie slew the Shadow attacking Robb. Addy used her Mage Hand to open the coffin lid and take the amulet from its neck, and as she did the party left the room asap, for the boat was shifting up and down due to the excess water. On their way up, Ja'mie saw the body turn its head towards him, and whisper "Have you seen it?" before it disintegrated into dust. The party fled to the deck opening, hanging upside down over the water. Robb dropped out and swam to where teh boat was tied up, and managed to direct it over to pick up the rest of the group. They made their way back to Marsember without further incident and sold the amulet to Mr Feung for 300 gold, after he identified it as holding a Shadow Elemental. Session 1 The party (minus Hjalmik) were having some drinks in the Weeping Eye when Lewn, Ja'mie's squire came in and said the Gustav Brushard, Captain of the Guard, was outside and about to come in. Ja'mie attempted to sober up but failed as Gustav entered the tavern, along with two City Watchmen who stood by the door. Gustav nodded to the group on his way to the bar, where he engaged in conversation with the barman. Suddenly, a patron stood from a table and raced out the door. The Watchmen ran after him in a dash, and Brushard called to the group 'Stop him!'. They ran out the door and after the fugitive and Watchmen. Despite knocking down some lobster traps to slow his pursuers, the man drew fire from the party and was slain. When the Watch caught up, they claimed this man was not who they were seeking, and advised them to go back to Brushard whil they sorted this mess out. Brushard was disappointed at the news, and asked the group to investigate his quarry, Gedrys, a fence, who has only one eye. They asked the bartender if they knew of this man, and were told he normally frequents the tavern but hadn't been seen since last night. He also mentioned Gedry's nickname: the Leg Breaker. They decided to check with Mr Feung, and he claims to know of Gedrys and would like to see him die horribly, as apparently he has kidnapped Feung's forger, Mr Charlee. Feung suggested they search the Four Corners - a disreputable part of the city. Upon reaching the Four Corners, they were stopped by two City Watch, who said there was no entry or exit from the Corners. They managed to talk their way inside, and investigated the courtyard inside, where they found a house with a strange symbol on the outside. They knocked on the door, but heard no response, despite seeing the curtains twitching in the front window. With Robb unlocking the door, they made their way inside, where they found an empty shopfront. In the back room they were set upon by three Mastiffs, who were incinerated by Kal's fire and Ab's ice attacks. Under the carpet they located a trapdoor, going down under the city, and presumably under the lake. The tunnel at the bottom opened to a portcullis, which was locked, but stood no match for Ja'mie's shoulder barge. It opened into a largish room, empty, with some doors and passages. To the east, they opened the door and found a Bullette trapped inside, and it attacked. Once it was put down, the party opened the larger of the two remaining doors, where they saw a corridor stretching away into the darkness; the only light was a single lantern under which sat another Mastiff. To the sides of hte corridor were crates of goods, bearing the mark of Sembia. Joromik attempted to befriend the animal, but it was killed by Addy. Robb walked past the light into the darkness to see where it went, and took three arrows to his chest, knocking him out cold. The rest of the party found their attackers in the darkness, and set upon them, felling the three bandits who stood atop the crates. At the end of the corridor, they found a gaol cell, and inside the forger, Mr Char-ree. He claims to have heard Gedrys talking to the men not long before. The party went down the last remaining corridor and after a long walk found it led to a small island in the Dragonmere, with a dock; presumably where the Sembian goods were being smuggled in from. Abuthene noticed the same symbol from the house on the dock. The party returned through the tunnels and up through the trapdoor without incident, and returned to Mr Feung, who was happy to see his forger again. He offered the party free entertainment and lodging for the night. The group made plans to talk to the Thieve's Guild and the Watch tomorrow, to see if they could find any more information about Gedrys.